Itachi Uchiha
Itachi Uchiha (うちはイタチ, Uchiha Itachi) was a prodigy of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan that served as an Anbu Captain. He later became an international criminal after murdering his entire clan, sparing only his younger brother, Sasuke. He afterwards joined the international criminal organisation known as Akatsuki, whose activity brought him into frequent conflict with Konoha and its ninja — including Sasuke — who sought to avenge their clan by killing Itachi. Following his death, Itachi's motives were revealed to be more complicated than they seemed and that his actions were only ever in the interest of his brother and village, remaining a loyal shinobi of Konohagakure to the very end. LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Izaya arrives in the Fortuna Castle, to tells him and other bad guys off for news about Fake Dormammu's death. However, after He and other villains ask sardonically whether Izaya should kill Tuxedo to claim the throne while feasting on a chicken that Izaya supplied to them, they unwittingly gave him an idea: He then informs them of the newly-formed plan to kill both Lovelace Family and Tera's group during the song "Be Prepared". After he helped Izaya escape, learning that Trax is betraying Izaya Orihara to his "Deadly Master". He an Kisame like the other too, waits for their allies are killed and defeat. So they can now join Dolarhyde himself. Meister of War Itachi Uchiha doesn't really plan to help The Murderistic League, rather he is actually on the side of good and is willingly to do what it takes to bring Johan Liebert's group to its downfall and end this pointless war. Allies, Enemies, On Off Allies/Enemies Allies: The Helper Squad, The Striker force, Scorpion's squad, The Omega League, The Bodyguard unit, The Speed Crusade, The Hunter Force. Rivals: Kisame Hoshigaki. Enimies: Miracle Elite, Izaya Orihara, Dormammu, Johan Liebert, Thrax, Falcon, King Rex, Kisame Hoshigaki, Black Mask, The Murderisitc League Voiced by: Crispin Freeman Gallery Itachi1.png|Itachi Uchiha using one of his Mangekyou Sharingan techniques Tsukuyomi to trap his enemies in a genjutsu illusion when they look into his eyes. itachi2|Itachi using amaterasu and the side effect of his eye bleeding in the strain of using it too much. Itachi3.png|Itachi Uchiha using the second of his Mangekyou Sharingan techniques amaterasu to spawn the black sun flames around his enemies to burn them down. itachi4.png|Itachi Uchiha using the third and final of his Mangekyou Sharingan techniques to summon a powerful entity Susanoo around him equipped with a shield called the Yata Mirror that reflects almost all attacks and a sword titled the Sword of Totsuka which when it makes contact with the enemy seals their bodies in a never ending genjutsu that gives them their own personal limbo. itachi5.png|Itachi teleports away replacing his real body with a fake where if it gets attacked is replaced by crows that form up the clone. Itachi6.png|Itachi using his ninjutsu technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique to breath a intense heated ball of fire at his enemies. itachi6.jpg|Itachi throws his shurikens. itachi7.jpg|Itachi wielding his kunai knife for throwing or engage in close combat battle. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Naruto Universe Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Sibling Category:Partner Category:Tragic Villains Category:Former members of Izaya's Syndicate Category:The Murderisitc League Members Category:Double Agent Category:Heroes Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Shuriken Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Peace Seekers Category:Likable villains Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Reformed Villains Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Black Haired Characters Category:The Hunter Force Members Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Elementals Category:Villains who may not be truly evil Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Crispin Freeman Category:Characters in LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Category:Possible Miracle Elite members Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Chakra Users Category:Anti Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire